Legends of Remnant
by Archive keeper
Summary: Legends, Story's scatherd through time. Man and Faunas have always had a fascination with Story's of old. But what happens when One legend is true? A legend that walks the world before the world knew of Grimm before the Faunas, and Before Dust it's self. Will get better but focusing on my other story most


**Disclaimer This is a work of fiction I don't own RWBY or the Feudalism series. This is just a work of fiction.**

 **OK this is a story I've been wanting to do for a long time, it is Historical fantasy so I don't hold any credit expect for the idea of this story**

* * *

"Legends, Story's scattered through time,Man and Faunas have always been fascinated with story's of old."

"Forgetting so easily that legends should not be taken with child like wonder."

"The legend that Man born from dust was strong wise and resourceful but he was born in dangerous times, so says the legend, and legends are not to be taking at face value."

"BUT what do all legends have in common? They are born from a truth, and the truth of this legend is that Man has always stood the test of time,"

"Even when the Grimm where not yet born, Evan before the Faunas came to be, man has always survived."

"But there is one legend that has stood the test of time and as he walks the world he alone carries the true legend of how such a world came to be."

* * *

 **(AN, Salem Narrating)**

 **"The order of the holy cross."**

"A land of snow and piousness. A land of Holy orders and knights, a land of betrayal."

"The Order was made up of three orders." "The most powerful were the Templar's there power and influence has made them the defacto order and they created"

"the banking system, this has lead them to be corrupt, and not liked by the other two ruling orders."

"The second order and most pious and loved was the Hospitalers as the name says they are in charge of the Hospitals and protecting the people of the Holy cross."

"And Lastly the Teutonic's, the smallest order of knights but the best fighters of the order, unlike the other two orders the Teutonic's where not held by celibacy."

"They were allowed to marry and have children, it was out of there hate for the Templar's that the Hospitaler's and the Teutonic's formed an alliance in order to try to stem the influence the of the Templar's."

"Each order was ruled by the Grand master of the order. and formed the counsel of the holy cross along with the civilian's to introduce law's and the affairs of there Holy Empire."

"It is said you will never find a better suit of armor sword or mace then those of the holy order Children of the Order are sanctified by the tradition of his Holiness."

"while the Children of the Teutonic knights are brought up to sword and there order, they are allowed to fallow there own paths. it's Capitol is the castle Grobben."

* * *

 **South of the Order was the Great Trade Republic. "** A kingdom of great trade and wealth, It is said that the Children of the Trade Republic learn to make a coin before they walk, As a result of such great power of there wealth they must always be ready for war."

"There alliance with the Order is tenuous at best, and was always just to make sure no side would lose lives, in the long history of there kingdom's."

"For the last war the Trade Republic and the Order had ended thirty years ago but lasted for one hundred and fifty years."

(The Templar's were to blame for the war).

"It is said that no other Nation has spender nor wealth then that of the Trade Republic and all citizens are required to serve three years in the army. It's Capitol is Caesarea"

* * *

 **In the center, sharing borders with the Trade Republic and the Order was The Forest Lands. "** The brooding Forest's hold many secrets of the world, It's people are the strongest in the world."

"They are a Secretive people but experts of the bow and axe;

"For centuries the customs and beliefs of the Forest lands and the Order have caused many wars between the two, it was not until the Grand Master of the Teutonic order and the Heroine of the forest lands married."

"It was a marriage of convenience yes, But they Loved each other, there love for there people and not wanting to shed blood between each other was what managed to draw a true peace between the two kingdom's."

"The Children of of the Forest lands must learn to shoot a bow before they speak, for the bow is there life. It's Forest city is Zlatograd."

* * *

 **East across of the Order and the Forest lands lays The barren lands, home to the Black horde. "** A nomadic people always on the move never staying at one place."

"There "City's" are more like trade post's and camps, and the largest Cardiff is considered the Capitol."

"The Black Horde has always been xenophobic staying in there borders and keeping to themselves They have no equal in there ability to use the bow as well as riding on horse back, there power comes from there use of the horse and the bow."

* * *

 **East across the ocean lays the Far East Empire. "** The East Empire is a Island nation rich in Spirit, Honor, and Tradition, they are masters of the shadow's, and master assassins."

"While not on par with the holy Order one will never find more beautiful blades and armor."

"There National weapon the Katana is one of the finest sword in the world,Children of the East Empire are thought to respect there elders and to respect the spirit as well there Capitol is Nagoya."

* * *

 **(this is all my own) And to the farthest south in the barren desserts lays the Forsaken kingdom. "** A land of sand, a land where no man can survive, a land of hidden Evils."

"Once the Five kingdoms united to stop the evil's that dwell in that forsaken dessert, but that was long ago."

"And is now considered a Legend, in the past they would always put aside there differences and unite to stop the Evils of the forsaken Sands and stand together victorious."

"But the Dessert holds many secrets that no man knows, and it is in that forsaken place that the history of the old ended and the history and legends of Remnant began."

* * *

 **Well this is the first Chapter! I have had this story idea in my head for a long time! I am taking Historic elements and putting them in for the intro. and yes I will bash on the Templar's I also know that it should be the Teutonic's that should be bashed but hey! I like em enough. I recommend you play Feudalism 2 to get a better idea of the base for the intro it's a free game to play online. I have big planes for this, so please bare with me in this story!**


End file.
